Ilona vike
Ilona Vike is Latvian partisan who watched helplessly as her family and her home were destroyed by Nazis. Now she has joined the allied armies in order to get revenge against the Axis powers. She earned herself a place on the Hardgrave team as a sniper and gunslinger due to her quick wits and sharp aim. Vike is armed with a sniper rifle, a revolver, her fists,and a jackrabbit. The rabbit can be used to lure raptors into traps. When a raptor comes across the rabbit, she can snipe it from afar. It is best to keep away from the line of fire and in a nice high perch in a building where the best place for her is. Use your rabbits and your rifle to stop both Nazis and dinosaurs from taking the world. May freedom find a way to avenge the lost, and may god send these monsters back in the dirt where they belong! UZ PRIEKŠU! FOR FREEDOM! Weapons Mosin-Nagant The Mosin-Nagant is the primary weapon of Ilona, and her signature weapon. The Mosin Nagant deals standard bolt-action damage, at 120. This means 25 armour classes will be left with just 5 health, any further source of damage is more than enough to kill them. Other classes will still be severely wounded, and the toughest dinosaurs will still take a lot of damage. TT-33 Tokarev The Tokarev is Ilona's default secondary weapon. It has a 7-round-magazine, and is statistically identical to the Colt .45. This weapon, however, has better iron sights, and a smaller overall model. It has a very fast fire rate, at 700 rpm, more than enough for a typical trigger finger. It is very effective for repelling the smaller threats, and it effectively dispatches anything Stygimoloch tough, and weaker. The weapon is only helpful against the tougher dinosaurs for finishing them off, and it is near useless against Tyrannosaurs and Styracosaurs. Nagant Revolver The Revolver is the alternate secondary for Ilona, having the same 7-round capacity of the Tokarev. This weapon, however, is essentially a downgraded M1 Garand that resides in your secondary weapons slot. It deals the same damage as the Garand, at 100, and can one-shot headshot enemy players. Use this secondary over the Tokarev if high-armour classes are common threats, and Tyrannosaurs/Styracosaurs are present on the map and gamemode you're playing. Fists The melee of every human Ally, the fists are a powerful melee weapon, being able to kill any Axis class with three punches. Again, it can't three-shot a Desma and deals light damage to a Tyrannosaurus. The Fists are a true last resort weapon or for when you can't line up a shot correctly in close range combat, so generally speaking, your pistol is a far better option in CQC combat. Jackrabbit The Jackrabbit is Ilona's special weapon. It is a dead rabbit that she can throw and distract Raptors with. Any small carnivorous dinosaur (Velociraptor, Compsognathus, and Microraptor) that enters the Jackrabbit's AoE will immediately crouch, lose the ability to jump, and slowly move towards the rabbit. The Raptor can run out of the Jackrabbit's AoE, however. If the Raptor reaches the rabbit, it will enter a non-cancellable animation that lasts around 5 seconds. When in this animation, the Raptor is incredibly vulnerable to getting injured or killed. Should it finish its consumption, it will be able to move and attack as normal, with a full health bar. Take advantage of the dinosaur's moment of pause to line up an efficient shot. Beware, however. Jackrabbits do nothing against other classes, so don't waste rabbits on soldiers, Dilophosaurs, Stygimolochs, etc. Related Achievements Bad Hare Day: Kill two raptors with the same jackrabbit. Tonight, you dine in hell! : Kill a raptor while she is feeding. Clever Girl: Kill Ilona after she deployed a jackrabbit. Uz priekšu!: Score 7 kills with the Mosin-Nagant.Category:Allies